Out of Nowhere
by Larien Surion
Summary: What happened to Faize after he falls? Here is one idea. WARNING: yaoi content


Out of Nowhere

This is a Star Ocean fanfiction. I know there are a few points where the characters don't really act like themselves, but hey, no one's perfect. And I don't own Star Ocean.

Faize looked up at the hand that held his. If Edge kept holding on, he would fall, too. So Faize did what he thought right. He let go. But the ground collapsed under Edge, causing the captain to fall as well. Faize swallowed and did the only thing he could think of. He called the Sol that Arumat had given him and saved Edge.

Falling wasn't so bad. It was the fear of whatever he might hit at the bottom that frightened Faize. But he continued to fall. And fall, and fall. Faize grew tired, and curled himself up, hugging his knees. His eyes grew heavy, and he closed them, not sure what he would face when he woke.

Albel Nox yawned and watched as a rabbit ran by. He was actually in a lazy mood today, and didn't want to be bothered with killing anything. Raising a hand to shield his eyes, he looked up at the sky. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, except that black spot that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

Albel suddenly realized it was a meteor and jumped out of the way, and just in time. The rock crashed right where he'd been and carved a lovely ditch about half a kilometer long right through the Arygliph/Aquarian plains.

No longer feeling lazy, mostly because he'd just had to swallow his heart back down into his chest, Albel followed the ditch along to the rock. He was aware that Nel Zelpher was following him, and that she had been out on patrol when the rock crashed.

The rock was bizarre. It was a myriad of colors, as though it had been formed by collections of space-dust. It appeared to have grooves through it, as though it had been spinning like a propeller through space, thus the long ditch it had carved upon landing.

"I wonder if Fayt might know more about this kind of rock." said Nel.

"What would the maggot know that we can't find out for ourselves?" Albel snorted. He knew of the bluenette's infatuation with him, and Albel had been sure to rebuff him every time. While Albel did prefer boys over girls, Fayt just wasn't his type. In his frustration over the issue, Albel kicked the meteor.

The back caved in. It was obviously softer back there, where the dust and debris wouldn't have had time to accumulate, but what Albel saw made him kick it again, making the back crumble.

"What are you doing?" Nel demanded.

Albel chose to ignore her and reached into the meteor, pulling out a body. A thin, effeminate body dressed in dirty white clothes and wearing a black cloak. The green hair framed a pale face, with decorated ear coverings.

"What are you . . . what is that?" Nel asked.

Albel seemed to be mesmerized by the thin creature. It was alive. "It was in the rock, maggot-breath." Albel said. He carefully brushed the hair out of the pale face. Aside from dirt, the body seemed to be fine. Picking it up, Albel walked away, calling back to Nel, "Have fun with your rock."

Woltar looked up as Albel came in, kicking the door open, and then doing the same to close it. "Master Albel, must you always be so rough on the doors around here?"

Albel didn't answer, only headed to his room, where he lay the creature on his bed and began to remove the filthy clothing. Even Albel hated to be dirty, and bathed on a weekly basis.

The body was almost white, with a few small marks that were barely noticeable. Definitely male, though, and Albel tossed a light blanket over him before going to get the basin filled with water. When he returned, he noticed that the boy from the meteor was shifting slightly, and had curled up in a ball again.

"I can't clean you that way, maggot." Albel growled, and proceeded to force the boy to lie down strait again. Taking the cloth from the basin, he began to clean the dirt from the boy's body.

The boy stirred, this time opening his eyes. They were a pretty Amethyst color, and seemed to watch Albel with a questioning look. Finally, he spoke.

"Who are you?"

Albel looked up. "My name is Albel Nox. You?"

"Faize Seifa Beleth."

Albel finished with the wash and sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to dress you." he grumbled.

Faize stood, holding the light blanket in front of his naked form. "Thank you. For finding me."

Albel swallowed to try and keep his heart out of his throat again, this time from sheer lust. The boy standing before him was about his height, so it wouldn't be a problem dressing him. It was the fact that Albel wanted to grab him and ravage his body now that was the problem. Turning, he went to his wardrobe and checked the clothes. A lot of them looked the same; purple tank-top and skirt with long socks that matched. Somehow, he couldn't picture Faize wearing that without an after-image of him being raped also coming to mind. He sighed, and then his eye settled to a slightly better piece of clothing. It was a one-piece robe that parted on the one side to allow for one to walk properly. A pair of matching pants was with it, all in a jade green color. Albel himself had hated it, mostly because Fayt had given it to him, but the boy might actually look good in it.

He was right. Faize did look good in the outfit, if not a little girly, but Albel didn't mind. His rapidly growing affection for Faize was starting to affect his thinking.

"Thank you, Albel." said Faize, smiling lightly.

_Oh, god, why are you so cute?_, Albel thought. "Don't mention it. Just stay in the house." He walked off to the training yard, where he proceeded to decapitate several practice dummies.

Faize stood by the window, watching him. This happened, day after day, week after week. Faize was only ever allowed to see either Albel or Woltar. Any time someone came over, Albel locked him away in the bedroom, as though he were something to be hidden away.

"Woltar." Faize stood by the window again, watching Albel practice.

"Yes, boy, what is it?"

"Why does Albel lock me away?"

Woltar snickered. "He likes you. Albel is difficult in expressing himself, and figures that by locking you away, he can keep you. He doesn't want to lose you, and figures that if you were allowed outside, you'd leave him."

Faize sighed. He was dressed in another of Albel's clothes, this set consisting of a loose shirt and light pants. At his side was his rapier, the only item he'd managed to keep aside from his ear covers of his original clothing.

"Albel's been cruel to you, hasn't he?"

"No." Faize replied. "He's been very kind to me. He clothes me, and lets me live here. I . . . I wish there was something I could do for him."

"Just be there for him. You're the first person he's taken an interest in since his father died."

Faize smiled slightly as he watched Albel kick one of his subordinates in the rump. "When he comes in, let him know I'm in the bedroom and want to see him."

"Uh, ok." Woltar watched as the slender Eldarian walked away. He scratched his head in wonder, only to have Albel kick him.

"Haven't you heard a thing I've been saying, Woltar?!" he yelled. He rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Where's Faize?"

"Oh, he said he wants to see you in the bedroom." Woltar rubbed his sore posterior, wondering again how skinny little Albel was able to hit that high up, and with that much force.

Albel opened the door of the bedroom and stepped in. "Faize?"

"Bath." Faize called, pouring more water into the tub. It was primitive, but a good bout of exercise, considering one had to use the water-pump to get anything. He glanced back as he let the towel around his waist drop and he stepped into the tub.

Again, Albel fought to keep his heart out of his throat. Damn, the Eldarian was sexy, and he was flaunting it this time, too.

"Come in?" Faize asked, chest-deep in water.

Albel took the invitation and stripped out of his dirty clothes, then stepped into the bath. He nearly jumped when Faize traced his delicate fingers over the thin scars along his back, then down the skinny, burnt arm.

"What happened?" Faize asked, gently taking the burned hand in his thin one.

"I failed." Albel replied. "I was supposed to get a dragon, and follow my father's footsteps to join the Dragon Brigade. But I failed, and it almost burned me to death. My father pushed me out of the way, so only my arm was burnt. But, he died." He looked down and away.

Faize lifted the maimed appendage from the water and brought it to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "Is that why you wear the gauntlet?"

"Yeah. It took weeks for me to be able to move that arm, so I focused everything I could into getting stronger and better. Woltar made the gauntlet for me, mostly because I'm ambidextrous, and felt useless without my left arm. The claws were an added bonus, so I could rend enemies that got too close."

Faize gently let go of the arm and slid closer to Albel. Taking the washcloth, he began to clean the other's body.

"What are you doing?" Albel asked, blinking.

"Bathing you." Faize replied. He smiled at Albel. "You bathed me, didn't you?"

Albel swallowed to keep his heart in his chest where it belonged. Why now, of all times, was Faize in a flirty mood? He'd never been this way before.

"Hmm." Faize took one of the wound ponytails in hand. "Mind if I wash your hair?"

Albel looked at him. "Sure." He watched as the ribbon came undone in Faize's hands, and his long black-gold hair hung from the Eldarian's long fingers. Those fingers gently played through his hair, working out the tangles, then washing it. Albel felt calm, calmer than he'd felt in a long time, and without realizing it, he relaxed against Faize.

"We're done." Faize said after a while. He drained the tub, and the pair sat there watching the water run away.

Albel sighed and stood up, stepping out of the tub and offering his hand to help Faize out. Faize smiled and stepped out, purposefully getting close to Albel's face.

"What are you . . ." Albel's words were silenced by a light kiss. He blinked as Faize pulled back a bit. Those long, crescent eyelashes seemed to quiver, and his amethyst eyes started to look away. Albel grabbed Faize's chin and kissed him again, longer, and more passionate. He felt Faize's hand come up behind his head, and the fingers through his hair. When they parted again, there was a heat rising inside them, and they were both panting.

"Shall we take this to the bed?" Faize asked, his breathing a little heavy.

Albel nodded, gathered Faize up in his arms, and walked over to the bed, where he carefully deposited the slender alien.

Faize grinned, grabbed Albel, and pulled him into the bed. Kisses were exchanged, long and loving, fast and free. Faize began to nip at Albel's neck, then his collarbone, leaving little bruises. Albel began to wet his fingers, then flipped their positions so he was over Faize. Carefully, he slipped a finger into his partner.

Faize gave a squeak of surprise and joy. His long fingers ran through Albel's hair, and he writhed as a second finger found its way in. "Al . . . Albel." he gasped.

Albel figured Faize was ready, and he was just so horny, anyway. He slipped his fingers out of his bedmate and slid something far larger than fingers into him.

Faize gasped. Albel was quite well equipped as a man, much better than Edge had ever been. He clung to Albel, gasping and moaning the others name as they rocked together on the bed. A heat rose between his thighs, and in moments, Faize shrieked as he released his warm seed over both their chests and stomachs. Seconds later, Albel grunted, his warm essence filling Faize's body. The two nearly collapsed beside each other, their bodies cuddled together, and fell asleep.

Albel looked around. Faize had been asleep still when he'd left for practice, but for the Eldarian to not be there when he returned was odd. He stopped Woltar. "Have you seen Faize?"

"No, I haven't. He may still be in the room."

Albel nodded and headed to the room where Faize stayed. When he stepped in, he noticed something was wrong.

Faize had fallen from the bed, wrapped in the sheets, and lay there, motionless. As Albel neared, he could hear the gasping breath.

"Faize?" He reached over and felt the Eldarian's forehead. "You have a fever. What are you doing out of bed like that?" As he said this, he untangled Faize from the blanket and put him back to bed.

Faize gasped. "Water." he managed to whisper.

"I'll get it for you, just rest." Albel left, returning with some water. He helped Faize drink some, then tucked him in and left him to rest.

The fever got worse. Faize lay there, trying not to worry Albel, but he knew something was wrong. Eventually, even his consciousness began to slip away on him for longer and longer times.

"Albel, you're going to have to get him help." said Woltar. "Swallow your pride and get someone to look at him."

"I did." Albel snapped. He'd bitten his fingernails ragged, he was that worried. "She should be here soon."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Woltar answered, letting Mirage Kaos in. The young, blonde Klausian was the only medical person Albel would let near himself, so he had figured she would be safe to let near Faize.

"This way." Albel led her down to the room. "He's been sick for about a week, and it keeps getting worse."

Mirage touched Faize's forehead. "That's a nasty fever."

Faize gasped for his next breath, his breathing quite labored. He tried to look at the person caring for him, but couldn't see that well. "Albel." he whispered.

"I'm here." Albel said, touching Faize's pale hand.

"Is he normally this pale?" Mirage asked.

"Not like this. He is pale naturally, but now he's almost white." Albel sighed.

Mirage checked Faize's heart, his labored breathing, his hollow stomach. "Has he eaten anything?"

Albel shook his head. "Only soft food, and that's hard to come by here in Arygliph."

Faize moaned softly and tried to get a hand up near his face. He coughed, letting the hand drop.

"The symptoms are a little strange. I'm not sure what it could be." Mirage looked at Albel. "Has he told you what he is?"

Albel looked at her, confused.

"It's obvious he's not a Glyphian, Albel."

"No, he never told me. I never asked." Albel sighed. He noticed the ear coverings, and that Faize was trying to undo one, despite his leaden arms. "What are you doing?"

Mirage gently unclipped the one earring, and the cover slipped off almost immediately. Albel did the same with the other ear.

Faize sighed. Sure, his ears were extremely sensitive, but that also meant that getting the covers off would help cool his body. If nothing else, the cooler air felt good.

"They're pointed." said Mirage. "Just what are you?"

Faize sighed. "Eldarian." he managed to breathe.

"What? I though Eldarians were just a human legend. The last reported Eldarian was seen almost 800 years ago."

"Huh?" Faize asked. He coughed. It made sense then that his communicator for the Calnus didn't work, then. Edge and the others would be dead, and the ship probably scrapped and used for spare parts.

"I have no idea how to treat you." Mirage said. She looked up at Albel.

"Do something, wench." Albel said. His red eyes glistened with unshed tears. He was worried about Faize, and trying not to show it.

Mirage thought a moment. "According to what I read on Eldarians, their genetic code and stuff is similar to Lemurisians. And I know how to treat those, since they achieved space travel about fifty years ago."

Faize tried to get a hand over his forehead. He had a headache to go with his fever, and his whole body felt numb.

"Something wrong?" Mirage asked.

"My head." Faize whispered. He passed out, his hand dropping to the bed beside his face.

Mirage sighed and looked at Albel. "You know, it'll be easier for me to treat him on the Diplo."

"I go with him." Albel said gruffly. "I'm not letting that ass near him."

Mirage knew who the Glyphian was referring to, and she had to agree. Cliff Fitter was a bit of an ass, and knew how to grate on Albel's nerves.

"What's going on?" Cliff asked. He noticed Albel was carrying something wrapped in a black cloak and blanket. "Finally got yourself a woman for a change there?"

Albel placed Faize on the medical table, turned, and punched Cliff one right in the nose. "Back of, maggot, or I'll hit something lower."

Cliff held his bleeding nose and retreated to the safety of his own room, lest Albel follow up on his threat.

Albel turned back to Mirage. "You can help him, right?"

Mirage nodded. "I'll do my best." she smiled. She began running a few scans to see what could have caused Faize to break out in such a bad fever. The results came back rather unusual.

"Albel."

"Hmm?" he looked over from holding Faize's hand.

"You wouldn't, by chance, have slept with him, would you?"

"That's a little personal." Albel growled.

"It's also a legitimate question, Albel. Faize is injured."

Albel nearly paled, and his ruby eyes looked almost scared. "What?"

"He's torn in the lower body in several places. A few look like they were over older scars, but he's hurt. I can fix the damage, but it'll take some time for the fever to go down, because he has an infection."

Faize shifted slightly and blinked, but no one noticed.

Albel looked down. "Yes, we slept together." he said. He noticed a hand touch his. Looking over, he noticed Faize was awake. Subtly, he took Faize's hand.

Mirage nodded. "Alright." she said. "I need to attend to his wounds, and then start him on an antibiotic to fight the infection."

Faize whimpered as she repaired the wounds using methods he hadn't known existed. At one point, he outright screamed, the wound she was fixing was that sensitive. He lay there, panting and scared as she finished.

"It's alright." whispered Albel, trying to not let Mirage see he was being gentle. "I'm here."

Mirage smiled slightly, then gave Faize a shot of antibiotics. And that was it for Faize and Albel. They both passed out.

"I knew Albel hated them, but I guess this little one does, too." She gently touched Faize's pale face. "You picked a pretty one, Albel."

A week later, Faize and Albel were back in Aryglyph, but something was different. For one, Faize was outside, instead of being locked in the Nox house. Secondly, the others were with them, playing in the snow. And thirdly, Albel was laughing, mostly at Cliff, who had slipped and fallen on the ice.

Faize looked over and tugged on Albel's red scarf. As the Glyphian looked over, Faize leaned in and gave him a kiss.


End file.
